Tancred and Emma:The Ultimate Love Story
by XILuvLoveStoriesX
Summary: Emma has a crush on Tancred but Tancred is completely oblivious as he is dating Tracy Morsell. Read on and find out how a simple love story includes suicidal actions, attempted murder and rape and lots of romance!
1. Heartbroken

**Sooooo, guys! Tancred and Emma, eh? Don't you just LUURRVE romance? Coz I do! This is my first fanfic so review it honestly, I'd love to hear what you think about my stories! Read on! :D****  
**

* * *

Emma walked into one the empty art classrooms to cool off. Manfred had just yelled at her for not turning up for homework in the king's room and had received detention. Cursing she had stormed off trying to find somewhere to calm down in peace.

As she walked in she noticed two people sitting on a desk and kissing. "Oh, sorry!"she exclaimed and backed out before she noticed who it was. Tancred Torsson and Tasty Morsel (aka. Tracy Morsell) were snogging ferociously. Tasty was sitting on the desk and Tancred stood in between her legs, one hand on her back, the other going through her hair. They hadn't noticed Emma coming in and carried on eating each others faces.

Emma was dumbstruck. Her heart felt like it had cracked up in two. She ran out of the room, tears falling down her face. She had always had a crush on Tancred. She didn't know if he liked her back, because he never showed it.

She ran to her dormitory and flew onto her bed sobbing her heart out. Olivia was staring at her complexion in a compact mirror and was experimenting the glitter eye shadow that she had bought in town. "There you are, Em! I've been wondering where you went. What do you think? D'you think it suits me?" Her face fell when she realised her best friend was crying. "What's up, Em? Why're you crying? Who did this to you? Was it Manfred? He had no right to give you detention-"

"T-Tancred!"

"Oh."

"I-I walked in on h-him k-_kissing_ Tasty M-Morsel as though h-his l-life depended o-on it!"

"Don't worry, Em. He'll come around soon enough. He'll realise that Tasty Morsel isn't worth it. You're worth a hundred of Tasty Morsels."

Emma smiled up at her friend and got changed for bed.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? Short isn't it? Don't worry I'll try and elongate my chapters. This are going to start getting interesting soon enough! ;)**


	2. Golden hair, Blue eyes

**So, guys! Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Things were not going as Tancred had planned. He had got Tasty Morsel to the classroom to tell her that he wanted to break up but she had jumped on him and started snogging! _The nerve of that girl! _he thought to himself angrily. A blast of wind went around the dormitory.

He could have sworn he saw someone walk into the room before backing out again. Who ever it was, he hoped it wasn't Emma Tolly. Tancred had a small crush on her. Who knew what she was thinking about him now! Lysander was the only one who knew about his crush and had told him to break up with Tasty and ask Emma out.

But because of Tasty he couldn't do it just yet. His mind wafted over to think about Emma. He thought about her straight, soft, golden-blond hair that reached her waist, her blue eyes as blue as an ocean which he found himself drowning in everytime he looked at them and her kind and gentle voice. He thought about he beautiful laugh, her enchanting smile, her great personality. Tancred didn't just have a crush on her. He was in love.

And yet did she feel the same about him? Tancred wondered this as he slipped into a sleep full of dreams about birds and beautiful girls...

* * *

R&R PLEASE!


	3. Scuicide while at Detention

**Chapter 3! Carry on reading, Emma might try to kill herself in this one! whoops! I gave it away! sorry! :)**

* * *

Tancred and Emma both had detention that weekend. Emma because she missed homework and Tancred because he accidentally caused a tornado in history. They both watched as their friends left the school and ran onto the buses, eager to go home.

When the hall was empty, Tancred noticed Emma and called out, "Hey, Em! D'you want to hang around?" Emma noticing she alone with the boy who broke her heart, ran up the stairs, trying to get away from him.

Tancred frowned. What had he done to upset her? She had been giving him the cold shoulder recently. He just didn't understand why. Unless... It dawned on him. Emma had been the one who saw Tasty kissing him. He smacked his forehead and followed her up the stairs cursing how stupid he'd been.

Emma ran away from Tancred and thought about where she should go. She felt like going to find Billy but he was no where to be seen. Suddenly the image of Tancred and Tasty came up in her head and she slid down a wall and started crying.

She loved the way his cape always billowed around him. She loved his spiky, blond hair. She loved his blue-grey eyes. She loved his laid-back, don't care manner. She loved everything about him, except his girlfriend.

Suddenly she heard some footsteps. She looked up with her tear stained face, her fringe falling into her eye and saw Dr Bloor approaching her. "Ah. Miss Tolly. I have some news for you."

"Yes?"

"Your aunt, Miss Julia Ingledew died in a car crash yesterday with Paton Yewbeam." he told her in a harsh voice.

"WHAT?" screamed Emma. She felt disbelief, mourn, depression, worry. She felt dead.

"I already told you." sighed an exasperated Dr Bloor. "Your. Aunt. Is. Dead. You can have another detention for next week for shouting at the headmaster." He turned and started walking away. "Oh and her funeral is on next Saturday so I guess you can't attend seeing as you have detention. You're going to live here at Bloors too because you've got no home to go to." He smiled nastily and carried on waling away.

Emma started crying even more. Tears flowed down her cheeks even more and faster now. Her aunt was dead. She couldn't attend the funeral. She had no home. She was going to live with the Bloors. With the tears still falling she got up and fled to the music tower.

Tancred took in a sharp intake of breath. He had seen and heard the whole drama between Dr Bloor and Emma while hiding behind a wall. He watched her as she ran towards the music tower. Why would she go there? The place was crumbling and a whole wall had fallen in. Tancred felt uneasy. His instincts told him that something was wrong. He got up and stalked her.

Emma stopped running when she reached the tower steps. Slowly she ascended one step at time taking a long time. She knew what she had to do. Her eyes still leaked and when she finally got to the top. Her eyes scanned the room.

Cobwebs hung down from the wall as though they were decorations. A whole wall had fallen in so you could easily fall off the tower. The floorboards creaked and quite a lot of them were missing.

Carefully she walked over to the part of the tower where the wall had caved in. She lifted one foot off the tower so it was suspended in mid air and was about to lift the the other when - "Emma! NO!" Tancred ran into the room, grabbed her wrist and yanked her back into the tower. He didn't let go of her wrist and pulled her further away from the drop. "Are you MAD?"he bellowed at her. "Why were you just about to jump of the tower?! That's SUICIDE!"

"Let me go! Let me die! I don't care! I don't care anymore! I hate my life! I WANT TO DIE!" she screamed at him, attempting to take her wrist out of his grip. He held onto it tighter. "Why?"he asked her softly. "Why do you want to die?"

"I have no more family! I have no where to call home!" she yelled, stepping closing to him. He didn't step back. " And YOU, the boy of my dreams, are completely oblivious to the fact that I've been crushing on you from the age of 11!Its been 3 years since I was 11 and you still haven't asked me out! 3 years I waited for you, Tancred, 3 years! But I can't wait anymore! I WON'T wait anymore. I just want to DIE! Just let me-" Tancred couldn't believe what he did then. He took a step forward closing the gap between them, drew her closer and kissed her full on the lips. Emma was taken by surprise when he did this but soon closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Emma wished the moment would last forever but everything come to an end soon.


	4. Rape

Thank you to Selenethemoongoddess28! You are AWESOME! Your reviews just make my day! Please keep on reviewing and I promise to update more often! Thanks for telling me I mispelt Suicide in the last chapter! I LOVE YOU!

* * *

It was Tancred who broke the kiss. "I'm sorry."he whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to keep you waiting that long. But for the moment can you promise NEVER to try and kill yourself again? I don't think I could live without you." Emma weakly smiled and him and replied "I promise."

Tancred took her hand and led her down the tower. It was 6 O'Clock. Time for supper. He guided her to the green canteen where two bowls of cold eggs and chips sat waiting for them. They sat opposite each other.

A few minutes later Manfred came and sat down by Emma. He had roast chicken and potatoes piled on his plate with gravy dolloped all over it. It was steaming slightly and the delicious aroma that rose from immediately attracted Tancred and Emma's attention.

"Why do you get that? How come you give us cold eggs and chips while you get to have a meal fit for a king?" asked Tancred enviously. "Because,Torsson," Manfred replied, "I AM a king." Tancred and Emma just snorted into their food. "What?" Manfred asked. "Nothing." mumbled the two youngsters.

Manfred just shrugged it off. "Anyway. Tolly, I want you to come to my office after eating. I have some... Business for you to do for me." He smirked evilly.

"Business? What business? I thought I was just here for detention? What do you want me to do? What-"

"SHUT UP! JUST COME UP TO MY OFFICE AFTER EATING AND I'LL TELL YOU THERE!" he stormed off.

"Do you know what he wants me to do, Tanc?"

"No, Em. Sorry." he reached over and placed his hand on top of hers.

"It's ok." she smiled at him.

Emma was walking up the stairs towards Manfred's office. She had no idea what she had done to make him want to see her. She hoped he wasn't going to try and hypnotise her like he had done before.

She stopped when she arrived at his door and slowly out stretched her hand to knock. The door opened after her second knock and she was pulled into the room. "Ah, Tolly." said Manfed. "Stand over there." he pointed at a corner of the room. The was large wooden post there. Emma went and stood underneath it. "What do you want me to-AAARGH!" she was cut off as huge thick ropes bound themselves around her wrists, tying them to the wooden posts.

Manfred walked towards her, and slowly trailed a finger down her arm. Emma flinched away. "What are you doing? Get away from me! Tancred! TANCRED!"

"Scream all you want, my pretty little bird, but no one will hear you outside this room."whispered Manfred. His finger started trailing down to her chest. "No! NO! Stop! Please, stop!"

Manfred ignored her and ripped of part of her sleeve, exposing her arm. He then ripped of part of her blouse exposing her lower stomach. He slipped an arm up her top and started playing with he breasts.

"I'm begging you! Please!"

" You're begging me for what? To get inside you? OK, I'll do that." He started unbuckling his belt when the door suddenly burst open and Manfred fell to the floor.


End file.
